1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote power control apparatus, and is directed more particularly to a remote power control apparatus for use with electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronic instrument such as a television receiver or the like which is remotely controlled, there is frequently provided a receiver for remote control. The receiver for remote control is supplied with electric power from the main power source, such as the usual commercial AC power, even when electric power from the main source to the television receiver proper is turned off. This allows the remote control receiver to be capable of receiving a signal of remote control from a transmitter to cause the electric power source of the television receiver to be turned either ON or OFF. That is, the receiver for remote control provided in the television receiver is always supplied with a commercial AC electric power or the television receiver is always connected with the main electric power source. Therefore, there is a risk that even when the power switch of the television receiver is OFF, excess current may flow from the power source to the remote control receiver due to troubles or accidents in the electronic paths. These may cause fires, which is not a desirable possibility from the safety point of view.